Afraid to leave
by SheaSir
Summary: "He never came back. I was all alone." Edward leaves in New Moon, but he never returns, Bella attempts to move on, marrying one person she thought really loved her, but he didn't. Will she get the help she most definitely needs. Warning Abuse, rape and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic, Afraid to leave. Enjoy.**

**I do not own, Stephanie Meyer does.**

** Prologue**

Bella POV

I stood looking at myself in the mirror inspecting the most recent damage. A bruise running down the right side of my face, a cut near my hair line, and a busted lip. It could have been worse. I tensed up when I heard his footsteps and heavy breathing behind me. I met his eyes in the mirror, he looked sad, yet a look of victory overtook his eyes when he looked at me.

"You understand why I have to do this to you don't you Bella?" I nodded solemnly, I deserved this. I wasn't good enough for Mike, so I definitely wasn't good enough for "him". He smiled when I nodded, and roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bedroom.

**Review. I hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Enjoy chapter 2 of Afraid to leave.**

Ugh. I opened my eyes to the sunlight peeking in through the curtains. I sat up groaning at the throbbing in between my legs. I got up and walked to the bathroom, wanting to take a hot shower. I peeled the clothes of my body, and stepped into the steaming water, gasping at how it soothed my soreness. I grabbed and washcloth and began scrubbing until my skin turned red. I took my favorite strawberry shampoo and massaged it into my scalp, relaxing in the wonderful smell wafting in the air. I stepped out of the shower, drying off with a huge, white fluffy towel. I put on the clothing I chose for the day, it was simple. A long sleeved brown sweater and a pair of jeans. I brushed through my hair, and decided to throw up in a bun, quick.

I went down stairs, only tripping once, to make breakfast for Mike. I looked at the clock, I only had 15 minutes. I grabbed eggs and bacon from the fridge and began cooking it. I put all of his food on the plate and set it on the table as soon as I heard his footsteps coming down stairs. He walked in the kitchen, looked at me and grunted, sat down and began eating. I sat down across from him and began nibbling on a piece of toast, he never like me eating a lot in front of him, or at all pretty much. Since we've gotten together I've lost at least twenty pounds. His words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Bella…" I stood up ready to do whatever he wanted me to do. "Yes Mike?" "My toast, it isn't buttered." Shit. I glanced at the unopened tub of butter sitting on the counter. How could I forget something like that? He didn't say anything else; he got up, dumped his food in garbage, and turned to face me. "How much of an idiot do you have to be to forget to butter my FUCKING TOAST!" He slammed his plate against the counter, shattering it, and threw one of the shards in his hand at me, hitting me in the jaw, I hit the floor. I heard him step out of the room, out of the house, going to work. I waited until I heard the tires squeal away to get up.

I stood up, glancing at the mess on the floor, grabbing a broom and dustpan, I began cleaning it up. Then I came across a broken shard that had blood dripping from the edges, I felt nauseous. I brought my hand to my face, noticing the stinging sensation, pulled my hand back covered in blood. I walked to a mirror in the hallway and looked at my jaw; there was a cut, at least 4 inches long. It was going to need stiches. I finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, grabbed my keys and headed out to my old, rusty beat up truck. How my truck survived all these years, all these trips to the hospital, I'll never know. I stared up my truck, and listened as it coughed to life until it was steady and began my way to the hospital.

I sat in one of the many patient rooms waiting for a doctor to come in, while my thoughts wondered. Did I truly deserve this, the horror I go through every day. Maybe I did, I should suffer. I'm nothing, worthless, just a pawn to use and throw away. I cause nothing but trouble, that's why they left. I must have caused nothing but trouble, because they left. That's why they didn't love me, that's why he didn't love me, why he hated me. Sure I've tried leaving; I want to leave, but Mike's words always rung clear for me. I'm nothing but damaged goods, something nobody would want. My head shot up when I heard a knock on the door." Hello Mrs. Newton, what seems to be th-… Bella?"

**Ohhhh, good story so far, I hope. Be sure to check back soon for more chapters. Review.**


End file.
